


Cipher

by ShimaKei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimaKei/pseuds/ShimaKei
Summary: Prologue“No, I swear I didn’t do anything!” Hino cried out. He had been Nakata’s servant and sidekick, now he was being convicted of war crimes. He didn’t want to believe it, was he really guilty?  Nonetheless, he had to be sure everyone was safe. He watched as the guards took Hino away. If Hino hadn’t been so small and weak he might’ve had a chance to escape. Despite his small size he still tried to fight. That’s when Yano had walked up to Hino. Yano had only been introduced to the group a while ago. Yano had also been the one who accused Hino of the crimes. “If you didn’t do anything wrong then why are you trying so hard,” Yano asked with an interrogating look on his face. “I-” Hino started before the guard shut him up. Nakata whispered under his breath, “I’m sorry, Hino.”





	Cipher

Nakata woke up in a cold sweat. Where was he? All he remembered is drifting off to sleep on the couch. “Good morning master!” Hino exclaimed. “I hope you slept well. You kept tossing and turning.” Nakata had a look of his surroundings, he was in his bedroom. Hino must have lifted him to his room, even though it probably took a while. If there is one thing Hino is known for it’s being extremely weak. Hino can do a lot of magical things though so it’s not out of the possibility that he used magic. Hino has brown hair and pink eyes. “Yea, I’m fine. It was just a bad dream,” he had been having bad dreams but none of them are really connected. “Oh, do you mind talking about it?” Hino asked. “I don’t really remember, I’m fine now,” Nakata responded. Then Kasai entered the room. 

“Hey nerds!” Kasai shouted. Kasai likes to joke around, her mean manner doesn’t bother us anymore. She has brown hair that goes to her waist that’s put up in a ponytail. Her eyes are purple. “Hey, Kasai!” Hino happily greeted her. “What’s taking so long!” Kasai shouts, she’s known for being impatient. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, we will get dressed and come to the garden,” Hino said softly. Why were we going to the garden? I look at Hino with a quizzical look. Hino must have noticed my confusion, “Oh yea! Kasai wanted us to meet in the garden for some reason. I’m about as clueless as you about that.” I wonder what she wants. Knowing her it’s going to be some mean prank, “I guess I should get dressed.” “Okay, I will be waiting outside!” Hino said cheerfully. 

I went outside to meet up with Kasai and Hino, I met with Hino outside of the bedroom and then we continued to the garden. In the garden, we met with Kasai, “Finally, What took you so long!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t take that long,” I responded. The garden was a place where there were beautiful flowers, trees, plants and fruits, and vegetables. It was something magical, it had taken years to grow like this and had been started by his great grandfather and his friends. He looked at Kasai who had been sitting on a bench, how long has she been waiting? “So, why did you want us?” I questioned. I was about to brace myself for an ungodly prank. Oftentimes Hino would protect me but he was also pretty weak so it’s sometimes better for me to protect myself. 

Then Nitta walked into the garden, Nitta was the responsible one. She had short white hair and dark gray eyes. “You wanted me, Kasai?” She questioned. She must’ve been called here by Kasai too. “Yea, come on sit down!” Nitta and Kasai are really good friends, they always have been. Me and my brother would always joke about them being more than friends. That was before, the thing happened. “We are still waiting for Kaga, then I can show you guys.” Kaga was usually busy. She is our friend but we barely talk outside of school. She was always busy, her parents always made her study so she has top grades. She likes to rebel by sneaking out but it doesn’t work out sometimes. Her hair is pastel green and her eyes are the same color. That was when Kaga walked in and Kasai stood up and started to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to turn this into a novel, if anyone would like to give constructive criticism feel free.


End file.
